An oncornavirus-like particle has been purified from human leukemic spleens. The particle has a density of 1.16g/cc, a sedimentation coefficient of 560S, RNA dependent DNA polymerase activity, 70S RNA and the morphologic characteristics on electron microscopy of an immature C-type particle. This particle could not be purified from nonleukemic human spleens.